kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
0
"Let me see your fear... it amuses me..."- 0. "Tragedy has destroyed many things that were dear to me! Now I will do the same to everyone else!!!"- 0. Emperor 0 is the Emperor of Planet Dark Star and of the Emperor of the Dark Matter species. He is both the true main antagonist of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness and the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series due to that 0 has been responsible for many of the events that happened in the series both in the past and the present day both directly and indirectly. 20 years ago before the beginning of the series, 0 and his fellow Dark Matter invaded Planet Ripple Star but were fended off by the Ripple Star Army. He is the K: BTS series' incarnation of both Zero and Zero2 from Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards respectively. Appearance Normal 0 looks like just he did in Kirby's Dream Land 3 and looks like a round, white Dark Matter with a eye with red sclera and a slitted, black pupil though his pupil does change during face faults and his mouth is usually hidden. Unlike in the games, he is much smaller. He did not change at all over the 20 years since his death. Unlike other Dark Matter, 0 has red blood instead of purple. 0 rarely uses this form but he mainly uses it when he wants to appear less threatening. Soul Form 0's Soul Form looks much like 02 does in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards: a round eyeball-like creature with a spike-like protrusion on the bottom, a pair of wings with red feather-like objects and a pale, black halo above the top of his head and he lacks the bandage. His eye remains the same as his true form. Unlike in the games, his wings are attached to his body, his halo is black instead of yellow and he is much smaller than he was in Kirby 64. Dracomatter Form (True Form) This is 0's true form. In this form, 0 looks like a wingless, white dragon with long arms with 3 fingers and thumb tipped with red claws, a snout filled with pale-yellow sharp teeth, Kirby-style feet, 4 tails, 5 red scales that run down the back of his neck and he retains his single eye. His pupil remains slitted in this form as well. He can combine his Soul Form and this form together. Nightmare 0 Soul This form of 0 is very identical to his Dracomatter form but he now has little wings on his back with 3 small, red orbs floating above the wings' tips and he now has his halo above his head. Gallery Main Gallery File:0_Soul_Form_(aka_02).png| File:Zero_2.png|0's original artwork. File:02.png|0 in his Soul form. File:Zero.png|Artwork of 0 by Captorvariety7. File:Zero_Soul_Form_aka_Zero_Two.png|Artwork of 0 in his Soul Form by Captorvariety7. File:0.png File:0_(Dracomatter form).png File:0_(Undead Dracomatter form).png|Concept artwork of 0 in combined form of his Nightmare and Soul Forms. This form is called Nightmare 0 Soul. File:Early_Nightmare_0.png|Nightmare 0's original appearance. File:Early_Nightmare_0_Soul.png|Artwork of Nightmare 0 Soul's original appearance. Other Artwork File:Art_trade_no_tears_please_by_waver92-d932qhi.png|Artwork of 0 in his Nightmare 0 Soul form by Waver92 Personality 0 is a cruel, cunning being and while he is violent and aggressive as his fellow Dark Matter, 0 prefers to terrify and torment people instead of outright killing them due to the series' cartoonish nature with the exception of those that he did kill in the past. As he finds others' fear amusing, he is quite sadistic, grinning in such a manner while showing his usually hidden mouth. He does have a short temper and he does get annoyed easily, but he mostly expresses his annoyance with a annoyed look on his face but due to being slayed by Derin with a sword, 0 gets really angry if he sees anyone in his sight holding a bladed weapon in their hands. An example of his cruelty is that he threatened to possess Rippla when she was a year old baby to make her father, Raymond, stand down while unaware that he ended up traumatizing the Fairy Princess afterwards to the point that she became very wary of other people and she often had a nightmare of 0 attempting to possess her. However, he wasn't always like this to the degree he is today before the death of Zada, his love interest, and he used to like the feeling of love, happiness and joy but as of now, these emotions fill 0 will a lot of anger and pain. He cared very much about his homeworld and his fellow Dark Matter and the destruction of his homeworld and the death of many others of his species has had a great negative effect on 0 and the said pain and anger is what causes 0 to commit such horrible acts of terror, traumatizing and death on other people that he has caused. Abilities 0 can float in the air, much like he can in the games. 0 can fire energy beams and energy blasts from his eye much like a Waddle Doo and like all Dark Matter, he can communicate telepathically with other Dark Matter, even those that are unable to speak normally as well as survive in outer space. 0 is a shape shifter and he can change his form at will and he usually turns into his Nightmare form when he fights. His abilities while in this form are basically the same as before but now he has hands tipped with claws, a mouth filled with sharp teeth and 4 tails that he can use to attack his enemies with. His tails can transform into thorn-covered vines to impale anyone unlucky to be in the way or he can swing them to launch the thorns as a long distance attack. In his Dracomatter form, 0 has a lot of physical strength and endurance, thus he can take out multiple enemies and take a lot of damage. His hide is very tough and thick, making bladed weapons and various magic spells tough to use against in him this form. He can also breathe fire from his mouth as well. While in his Orb form, 0's hide is not as thick and thus he is more vulnerable in this form that he normally is. As he is Dark Matter, he is vulnerable to Pure Crystals. Attacks *'Retina Beam' Debut: Chapter 0 fires a red beam from his eye at his opponent. *'Retina Bomb' Debut: Chapter 13 0 shoots a energy ball out of his eye that eventually explodes. However, this attack is a double-edge sword, meaning it can also be used against him as well. This technique was first seen in Chapter 13 during Gerold's retelling of the Dark Matter Cataclysm where 0 is seen preparing and shooting one at Phil's Grub & Go, killing Phil and the people inside in the process. Attack Gallery File:Retina_Bomb.png|0 preparing a Retina Bomb. History Past 20 years ago before the series began, Planet Dark Star was destroyed by a asteroid and wiped out most of the Dark Matter species with the exception of some minions, 0 himself and 5 other named Dark Matters. They attempted to invade Planet Ripple Star, but they were fended off by Ripple Star's army and they retreated back into space on course to Planet Popstar with the Ripple Kingdom Army in pursuit. Meanwhile, on a peaceful night on Popstar, a black comet entered the atmosphere and 0 emerged from it with Dark Matter Knight not far behind him. Dark Matter Knight asked him if this is the planet that they were going to try to invade next and 0 tells him that it is and that he is going to start the invasion. He charges up a Retina Bomb and launches it with it striking Phil's Grub & Go moments later, killing Phil and many others inside the restaurant in the process. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge'' In the remastered version of the series' second comic, 0 makes a cameo while Drawcia is planning to leave Hell. 0 has no role in the story during the second comic and his appearance is just a mere cameo. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' 0 first appears in Chapter 11 where he makes a deal with Kyle and Vincent. Relationships Dark Matter Being the Emperor of Planet Dark Star, 0 is greatly respected by his fellow Dark Matter to the point that the others follow his orders without question. He cares much about his own kind Zada Zada was 0's love interest and once was his greatest treasure. 20 years ago when the asteroid that destroyed Planet Dark Star was about to hit, Zada, 0 and other Dark Matter started to flee from the doomed planet but Zada was struck with a fragment of the asteroid, killing her instantly much to 0's despair. Her death has had a disastrous effect on 0 as her death is the cause of 0's heinous acts towards other people. Enemies Planet Ripple Star Planet Popstar Many of the inhabitants of Planet Popstar fear 0 for the death and destruction that he and his fellow Dark Matter caused 20 years ago. Trivia *0 is the first member of the Dark Matter species to been seen in the series. *So far 0 is the only character in the series whose name consists of a number. **He also has the shortest name of any character in the series. *0 is the both the largest character and the largest male character in the series. *His Nightmare form's design was inspired by Kurama from Naruto. **0's Nightmare form having 4 tails is a reference to that in Japanese and Chinese cultures the number "4" is considered an unlucky number because it is pronounced as "Shi", which is also the word for "death". This is to reference the numerous deaths he and his fellow Dark Matter caused 20 years ago. **White is the traditional color of death in eastern Asian cultures. Category:Aliens Category:Royalty Category:Dragons Category:Emperors Category:Characters Category:Dark Matter Category:Antagonists Category:Dracomatters Category:Male Characters Category:Renamed Characters Category:Deceased Characters